Chipmunk Christmas in New York
by PrincessSarahEm
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are in New York to put on a charity concert on Christmas Eve to raise money for needy children but Alvin and Brittany have lost the meaning of Christmas so Dave has a plan to help them remember.
1. Chapter 1

Chipmunk Christmas In New York

Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own the Chipmunks, I just write fan fiction about them.

"Simon look how beautiful this view is." Jeanette exclaimed as she looked out the large picture window of their living area of their three bedroom suite that they sharing in New York City.

Outside the snow was falling beautifully onto the streets and reflecting off the trees light up with white Christmas lights . Simon joined her at the window, "Wow Jeanette, you are right, it's amazing."

Brittany came up behind them and scoffed "Who cares how beautiful it is. It's way too cold! Why couldn't we have went someplace warm like Maui for Christmas?" she complained clearly annoyed as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders over the already two layers she was already wearing.

"But Brittany, don't you remember why we are here? We agreed to sing at their charity Christmas Eve concert to raise money for the needy children in the city." Ellie reminded her.

Her sister sombered a little when she remembered the needy children."Yeah I know, but why does it have to be so cold." Brittany whined and pouted a little.

"Well according to the barometric pressure effecting the winds coming down from Canada it brings about a cold front that..." Simon began explaining to her. "I don't need a science lesson! I need a warmer place!" Brittany interrupted him and stomped into the Chipettes room slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry Simon." Jeanette apologized for her sisters behavior. Just then Alvin came into the living area with a smirk on his face. "I don't know why Brittany is so upset, she should be thrilled for getting a chance to sing with the hottest band in Rock and Roll" he said proudly.

"Oh Alvin, don't start." Simon said rolling his eyes. " And why not, my brainy brother? We are famous and the Chipettes should feel lucky to bask in our glory" Alvin said slinging his arm around his brother's shoulder but Simon shrugged it off annoyed. "This a huge opportunity for them to spread their popularity with our millions of adoring fans."

Eleanor and Jeanette glared at Alvin. "We aren't doing this for the glory!" Eleanor retorted angrily. "Yeah it's for the needy children."Jeanette added with her hands on her hips.

"Alvin they are right. Stop thinking about yourself for one moment and look around at the world around you." Simon joined in agreeing with the girls.

"Yeah there are kids who go hungry. It's really bad, they don't even have food."Theodore added looking horrified at what he just said.

Dave had been listening from his room when he got a brilliant idea. He grabbed the phone book from the nightstand and found the number he was looking for which he then up his plan.

A few minutes later he poked his head out of his room, "Guys, time to get to bed. You have a very busy day tomorrow." _Some more then others_ he thought to himself.

"Night, Dave." they all called out to him as they headed to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chipmunk Christmas In New York

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Chipmunks, I just write fan fiction about them.

The next morning,Christmas Eve, they awoke and gathered in the kitchen area. "Morning everyone. I hope you slept well. Alvin and Brittany I have something special for the concert that I need you two to take care of today. The rest of you guys can go sightseeing but make sure you are back here by five so can get ready in time for the concert. Stay together too." Dave explained to them.

"Alright Dave!" the four answered happily. "Shall we go, ladies?" Simon asked offering Jeanette his arm and she hooked it with hers with a smile. Theodore followed suit and Eleanor took his arm.

"We should find a bagel shop. I have always wanted to try a real New York bagel." Theodore mentioned as they grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

"So what do we have to do, Dave. I am sure my adoring fans are missing me." Alvin asked annoyed that the others got to go out while he had to spend the time with Brittany and listen to her complain.

"Yeah, I hope it's important, I am going be missing some amazing shopping here."Brittany said putting her hands on her hips and pouting. Dave sighed at their attitudes, this was exactly why he planned this.

"Okay you two, both have obviously forgotten why we are here, but instead of lecturing you both, I have something else in mind to remind you what this season is all about. Now grab your coats and let's go." They both looked at each other with confused looks but did what Dave said following him downstairs and piled into a taxi cab.

Meanwhile the others were over at Central Park. "Hey Simon, lets take the girls on one of those horse drawn carriage rides!" Theodore suggested excitedly. Simon smiled at his little brother's enthusiasm, "Do you want to, girls?" A smile spread across both of their faces.

"Oh! I have always wanted to do that, Simon." Jeanette replied excitedly. "I bet it's so beautiful like that." Eleanor added just as excited. They headed over to one of the carriages and paid the fee, then climbed into it. It began heading into the park and Eleanor was right, it looked like a winter wonderland. The whole park was frosted with beautiful fresh fallen snow although the only downside was it was quite cold. Jeanette whom was sitting next to Simon, Eleanor and Theodore who sat across from them, shivered which Simon noticed. "Are you okay, Jeanette?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I am just cold." Simon smiled sweetly at her, "Come here." he gestured for her to sit closer to him. She did so and he wrapped his arm around, helping to warm her. Jeanette smiled back at him instantly feeling warmer being close to him and she was able to enjoy the park.

While they were on their carriage ride, the taxi pulled up in front a dirty, cold looking brick building and Brittany shivered just looking at it. "Where are we, Dave? I thought we would be doing some press conferences or something like that." Alvin asked confused. "Guys, this is one of the orphanages that your concert will go to help. We are going to spend sometime with the kids who live here." Dave explained as they climbed out of the taxi. "You mean kids actually live here?" Alvin said surprised staring up at the dreary building as they entered. Brittany kept quiet as she followed them in, the place reminded her too much of the orphanage her sisters lived in with Olivia in Australia and she knew she was not going to enjoy this visit at all.

At the main office they were greeted by the main orphanage's caretaker, a small mousy looking woman named Miss Marlmer. "Thank you so much for coming to join us for our Christmas party, the children will be so excited to meet you two. Now if you follow me, the kids are all gathered in our common room." she said gesturing to follow her. "A party huh? Sounds awesome! I love meeting my fans" he said happily as he pictured a brightly decorated room with plenty of food and music filed with adoring fans. "Right Britt?"

"Uh sure..." she said unsurely, what she was imagining was less merry and she dwelt on in the whole walk down the dreary halls.

When they entered Alvin did his best not let his look of shock show on his face. Instead of a rockin party he was standing in a small, drab room with a few tattered looking decorations on the walls and a weary looking tree with a few dusty looking ornaments on it. On a wobbly looking card table sat a few small paper plates with a few plain sugar cookies on them that hardly looked like they would be enough for the more than a dozen of unkept looking children that stared back at him in mismatched and dirty clothes. He couldn't believe this was the party and these were the children that wanted to meet him. As for Brittany this was exactly what she imagined, she had remembered Olivia telling them about the parties they had, of course to them back then they sounded great but looking at what she saw she realized how meager they were really were. Just looking at the kids she wanted to leave right then and there. She glanced back at Dave with worry in her eyes and he nodded her a nod of understanding.

"Children we have two very special visitors who have came to join us in our Christmas party. This is Alvin and Brittany from the Chipmunks and Chipettes. With their brothers and sister they are singing at a concert tonight to raise money for you all . So why don't we all give them a big welcome." Happy and excitement shown around the room, the children were more then willing to say hello to the stunned Chipmunks who stood in the front of the room.

They all clambered around them around them excited and talking at once.

A scruffy little boy in a t-shirt that was 4 sizes too big for him exclaimed excitedly to Alvin "Sometimes Miss Marlmer let's us listen to you da radio!" as he pointed to a worn out looking radio in the corner. A little girl whose hair looked like it needed to be brushed tugged on Brittany's skirt with her tiny, grimy hand, "I'm Margo. Are you a pwincess? You pwetty!"

Neither chipmunks knew what to do, these kids were so different from the the fans they usually encountered and they weren't sure what to say so they just looked at Dave and Miss Marlmer helplessly.

"Children why don't we all sit down so Mr. Sevillie and I can pass out your gifts." Miss Marlmer instructed them and then quickly rushed out to get them with Dave's help.

Little Margo grabbed Brittany's hand, "Sit wit me." she said as she dragged her over to ratty old couch. "I hope I gets a dolly. I don't gots one but I pway with Penny's sometime but she don't know."

"You don't have your own doll to play with?" Brittany asked surprised. "Nope. Don't gots one." Margo said plainly. "You gots one?" she asked full of curiosity. The truth was Brittany tons of them that she had begged Miss Miller to buy for her and she hardly played with them.

On the other side of the room Alvin had been dragged over there by 5 or 6 little raggedy looking boys begging him to sit with them as well. They were chattering to him to at the same time about hearing him on the radio and what they hope to get. One little boy african american boy with a horribly faded sweatshirt pulled out s a small, rusted looking Hotwheels car and stuck it in Alvin's face.

"This is my car, my only one. Isn't it cool!" Alvin gave him a small smile and said with a nervous laugh "It's very cool." but in his mind he couldn't help thinking _How could that be his only toy car? Don't these kids get plenty of toys? What about all those charities that are supposed to donate stuff to them?_

Both Alvin and Brittany were more then relieved when Dave and Miss Marlmer returned with the presents until they realized as they were passed out that each child only recieved one small present each for Christmas. It was more then either chipmunk could handle and they both headed out to the hall.

"I can't believe this! They only get one present each for Christmas! That's less then what I get in my stocking." Alvin exclaimed truely shocked. "I know what you mean, Alvin. I remember what Olivia got at the orphange but I never reaized how sad it truely was until now..." Brittany trailed off as she begin to break down in tears. Alivin gently wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay Britt, with the money we raise tonight we will make these kids's Christmas very happy. Better then Olivia ever had. And you know what, there is something else we can do for them too. Come on, let's find Dave." he said taking her hand and gently leading her back in to the room.

A hour later Miss Marlmer stood infront of the kids once again with Alvin and Brittany.

"Children, our guests have a very special announcement for you all. Go ahead, dear" she motioned to Alvin. "Hey guys, Brittany and I want to invite you all to be our special guests tonight at our concert tonight." Squeals and cheers of joy erupted all over the room from kids but the ones who were the happiest were Alvin and Brittany.


End file.
